Accidentally in Love
by frozenmemories
Summary: Kagome is on her way to school one day, when she gets hit by a car. The owner of the car is non-other than Inuyasha himself, but there is so much more to the story...


Accidentally in Love  
  
-I do not own Inuyasha-  
'Tomorrow is another day, maybe it will be better then today...' Kagome thought as she lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. The moonlight was seeping threw a crack in the curtains, and lit the room up with an almost eerie glow. Silver reflected off of every object witch kind of creped Kagome out. The wind blew, witch made the tree near the house scratch the window. Kagome shivered, 'I hate it when this happens! I can never fall asleep when my mind starts playing tricks on me.' With that thought she turned over and got comfortable.  
  
"Mom I am late I don't have time to eat breakfast!" Kagome yelled. She had woken up at the very latest she possibly could, and now her mom was pestering her about eating healthy. Kagome's mom watched her daughter run out of the kitchen with a slight frown. 'I wish she wasn't so lazy...'  
  
Kagome ran down the shrine steps as fast as she could without falling. She shivered and crossed her arms to keep herself warm. She had gone off and forgotten a coat...again. She grumbled something under her breath about evil trees and mornings. Her hair was in a low ponytail, and her clothes were wrinkled. 'I must have grabbed the wrong clothes.' She thought to herself. Adding to the loveliness of the day, she noticed that she had grabbed the wrong books. 'I'm not a morning person...' She started to grumble again.  
  
When she finally arrived at the gates of her school, she let out a sigh. 'Once again I made it safely to school. Why can't a car or something hit me just one time!' she prayed to herself every morning. Alas, her prayers were never answered...  
  
Kagome began to look for her friends and was about to approach them when all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her right side. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with a very shiny headed person peering over top of her. 'I wonder what type of shampoo she uses' Kagome thought as she began to come into focus again. 'OMG it's not a she, it's a.... A.... A he?' Kagome looked around to find out what had happened. Her eyes grew wide; a car had hit her! 'How ironic.'  
  
The guy who had hit her was staring at her with a very agitated face. He had long silver hair and large golden eyes with silver dog-ears on top of his head. They were the cutest things she had ever seen! He was wearing a red shirt that read "The misfits" on it, with black bondage pants. Kagome wasn't all too familiar with the "punk" look. She had never really taken an interest in it. 'Maybe now I should...' she grinned at that thought. The guy finally huffed and grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Are you all right, you have been sitting there for quite a while. Did I hit you that hard? Did I give you brain damage or something?" the shiny hared guy asked with a bit of an attitude. Kagome jerked her arm away from him and replied quite annoyed "I'm fine, and no I don't have brain damage!" she huffed. Kagome started picking up her books, 'oh yea, this is going to be a GREAT day!' she thought. "Look, I was just asking! No need to get all bitchy on me!" The guy replied. Kagome was now fuming, "What is your name?" She asked trying to clam herself down. He grinned and answered her question "Inuyasha." 'Humm that name sounds familiar...' then I hit her, Inuyasha is the guy Koga hates that he is always blabbing about! {Remembers past events} "Yeah, I have to fight this measly half human Inuyasha at the next tournament, blah blah blah blah..." The rest is a little hazy...{stops remembering past events}  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha and anger boiled in her, her face made a fire linguine look like a pale orange. Inuyasha moved a few steps away from her noticing the mad face. 'She looks pretty cute when she's mad... WHOA where did that come from?' Inuyasha recognized the girl he had hit right from the beginning; it was the wimpy wolfs girlfriend. 'Why on earth any one would want to be with that mangy thing is beyond me, besides he doesn't deserve those beautiful eyes looking at him every day...Umm ok I really need to stop before I start thinking about something other then her beautiful. I, I mean face!' Inuyasha was now getting very mad at himself and decided to just not think...(not to hard for him)  
  
Kagome then saw him check her out, which sent her into a whole new level of angry. "DID YOU HIT ME ON PURPOUSE? YOU KNEW RIGHT FROM THE START THAT I WAS GOING OUT WITH THE GUY YOU LOATHE, SO MAYBE YOU JUST DECIDED THAT YOU WANTED A FEW KICKS. SO YOU WOULD RUN OVER HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Kagome huffed, trying to catch her breath. She looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her. Kagome's face gave off a slight blush, but then remembered why she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!? THIS IS NOT A FREAKIN MOVIE PEOPLE, MOVE IT ALONG NOW!!!" she huffed again. When everyone returned to what they were doing she looked at Inuyasha again and went into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What is so funny wench?" Inuyasha questioned as the girl rolled around on the ground. "(Laugh) Your...(laugh) FACE!!(Lots of laughs)" Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. What was wrong with his face? "What do you mean my face?" he yelled a little bit louder then he intended. Kagome was now able to stand up; she brushed her clothes off as she explained "Well the look you had was priceless. Your face was pale and your eyes were HUGE!" Inuyasha replied with his famous "feh."  
  
Inuyasha studied her a little bit more. She had long raven black hair that was currently in a sloppy low ponytail. She wore a white tank top with pink ribbons laced threw the middle of it with a pair worn-out-to- the-floor jeans that hung around her hips. She wore lots of bracelets and a pink ribbon around her neck to match the one in her shirt. She had beautiful green eyes and a nice body shape; she curved in all the right places. Inuyasha smile, "So no one got hurt right?" Kagome glared at him, "No, run over me harder next time though please? I at least want to miss first period!" With that said, she walked off into the school building and was surrounded by her friends. 


End file.
